Trust Me
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: SayaHagi... Watched the way he slowly drew the gleaming sliver blade of the dragger across the tormented flesh. How many times had he done this to help save her?... Review... Flames are welcomed!


**Couple: **Saya && Hagi

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood +

**Summary: **…She watched him closely. Watched the way he slowly drew the gleaming sliver blade of the dragger across the tormented flesh. How many times had he done this to help save her? How many times did he have to torture his own flesh for her sake? His flesh couldn't tell you the answers…

**Trust Me**

"If you could just trust me to do this on my own I could." Saya told David as he looked uncertainly at the scene in front of them. The scene consisted of several chiropterans and more that three dozen members of the Red Shield. The beasts held their ground, not one willing to make the first more. Their eyes scanned the soon to be bloody battle field. Every Red Shield member seemed to twitch with the hidden fear of being murdered. They could already smell the stench of blood in the cold night air.

David's eyes darted from the teenage looking female to the monstrous beasts several feet away from him. "Saya-"

She turned back to the chiropterans and without even thinking began to raise her sword high in the air. Still watching the chiropterans she said quietly to him. "I need to do this on my own David. Please?" Without waiting for his reply she tightened her grip on the swords hilt and raised it high above her head. "David watch out!" Jumping high in the air she swung her sword above his head. Neatly cutting the head off a chiropteran. Blood sprayed from the falling beast catching Saya, David and a handful of others near them.

Her red eyes glowed with a valiancy that was never seen before. But their was also a violent look about her that threw everyone off towards the sweet girl they knew. Saya began towards one of the closest beasts and quickly began hacking at it, before moving on towards yet another one. She seemed to be in her own world; a world that was filled with monsters that she couldn't seem to get rid of. Her body was tense and poised to show that she held no fear of these monstrous chiropterans.

David fired a round of bullets at one that seemed to be suspended in the air above them. Once the five bullets hit their mark, ear piercing scream could be heard from the beast as it crumpled to the earth below. But only a matter of seconds pasted before the beast was suddenly back on its feet and charging toward him. He quickly reloaded his gun before firing another round at the chiropteran.

-- -- -- -- --

At a safe distance from the battle, Hagi stood watching Saya. He eyes hooded and hair whipping at his back. "Saya…" His whispered was carried on the wind. He felt the need to help her destroy the chiropterans but in the back of his mind he felt she needed to do this on her own to prove something to everyone and more importantly; herself. Hagi's disfigured hand twitched with the urge to protect when he witnessed her fall, but he held himself in check when she bounced back onto her feet.

"Fight Saya." Hagi's dark melody of a voice seemed to float to her. Saya's head flew in his direction and seemed to hone in on him. He could feel her eyes on his and he gave a small nod as if to encourage her to continue with the job she was doing.

-- -- -- -- --

"Fight Saya."

Saya's head snapped in the direction she heard Hagi's voice. She saw him standing a ways a way, he's cello case resting at his side but locked, he's eyes she couldn't make out but she knew where to look. She could see his shadow move slightly and watched as the moon lighted him slightly, casting a shadow of him. She could make more out of his features. Saya saw the way his fingers were inches from the clasp on the cello case. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she saw Hagi nod at her.

'He trusts me to make it through by myself.' Saya thought, the nervous butterfly in her stomach, that had been fluttering since the beginning of the battle, seemed to flutter into her heart and warmed her slightly. She didn't let her features she how much his trust in her affected her. Turning back to the battle she felt as if his trust gave her more energy and courage, running at the next chiropteran she fought it quickly and effortlessly.

By the time the last chiropteran was being slain only a handful of Red Shield members had been brutally murdered. Saya watched with blood red eyes as men came to rid of all the amputated bodies both human and chiropteran. Saya glanced back to where Hagi had been during the battle and was surprised to see that he wasn't there. Suddenly feeling sick from the strong odor of blood and death she made her way back to her room.

'Where did he go?' She thought as she opened her door with bloody fingers. Saya quickly made her way into the bathroom and put the shower going. Leaving the bathroom door partly open she went to the sink to rinsed her hands of as much blood that could come off with just water. Then she began to undress, wrapping a towel around her slender form she went back to the shower and checked the water only to see that it was hot enough yet. Her mind quickly wondered back to Hagi and what he could possibly be doing.

A sudden noise in the bedroom caught her attention, leaving the water running, she looked around for something to use as a weapon. 'My sword is in there.' Her mind shrieked at her in complete horror. Suddenly a clasp was heard from the room, but she couldn't make out what it was from.

In the bathroom Saya pressed herself up against the wall next to the door. Her breathing became labored in her effort to hide. Steam began drifting throughout the bathroom putting her in a hot fog and making it somewhat difficult for her to see if anyone was to sneak in there. 'Trust me to leave my sword when someone sneaks into my room to kill me.' Saya thought in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Another clasp was heard.

Saya without realizing it called out to Hagi, distress clear in her voice. Her eyes clenched shut at the thought of being found out by the culprit in her room.

The door was suddenly open and hands were on her arms. "Saya?"

Saya's eyes snapped open. "Hagi?" She whispered uncertain. Her vision blurry from the steam. "Hagi!" She repeated suddenly relieved that it was him in her room and not some unknown creature trying to kill her. Without thinking she lunged at him her arms wrapping round his neck.

Hagi tensed at the sudden contact. The last time he was this close to Saya, seemed like it was lifetimes ago. He didn't know what way to respond to this form of contact. His body relaxed to quickly and his mind drifted off into unknown territory. His arms moved on their own accord, coming about her waist. Her body was flush against his. "Saya is something wrong?"

'The clasps I was hearing were the cello case. Trust me to overreact.' She thought. Saya whispered something against his shoulder. "No, just happy to see you." But she didn't let go. How could she, lately she had been having dreams with her handsome chevalier and they seemed so real as if they weren't dreams but memories of the times they shared together.

"Saya?" His breath tickled her ear, he didn't look at her however just straight ahead.

"Yes Hagi?" A sudden bashfulness overtook her as she shifted her body, still not willing to let go of him.

"Your shower Saya." He said his voice sounding strange to her.

"It can wait for a second. I want to ask you something about our past." She said pulling back slightly to glance at his face. She watched his face for something, anything that could tell her that her dreams were really memories and then she could gather her courage for the next step.

He continued to stare straight ahead. His face unchanging. "You must remember everything on your own."

Saya sighed at his unwillingness to help her separate dreams from reality. "If I were to ask you questions of things of our past could you help me by telling me if they were real or just my dreams?"

Hagi gave a hesitant nod.

Pulling away from him completely she smiled and went to turn the shower off. It could wait this was more important. "Great. Let's go into the bedroom."

Hagi walked back into the room and sat on the bed putting his instrument gently back into its case. His back was to the bathroom door, so he didn't notice when Saya entered but he could feel her presence.

She looked at him as she tied the sash on the robe, taking her seat on the bed. "I've been dreaming a lot at night lately and I was wondering if some of my dreams could be memories of our lives in the past."

Hagi looked intently at her.

"Ok so did we ever go to a river and on the bank was a patch of lilies?" Saya began suddenly nervous.

He nodded.

"And you picked them and gave them to me?"

Hagi's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded.

"And then something happened…" She blushed and turned her head slightly. "… Something happened between us?"

Hagi's eyes seemed clouded.

"Earlier that day I remember hearing Joel talking to someone about us." She said still not looking at him. "I remember him saying that he was happy that we got along so well that it would help further progress towards a process…" She broke off unsure of how to phrase it. "… A mating process…" She looked at him her face red from embarrassment, however her eyes held a look that was nothing close to embarrassment.

"Saya…"

"I want to know Hagi." She said her voice holding a vulnerable note to it. "I need to know."

"It is true." Hagi said a brief hesitation on his part. He watched Saya's face for some type of emotion but he couldn't make out the expression that suddenly crossed her face. He felt a heaviness had been lifted off his chest from this brief questioning.

Saya slide towards him on the bed, not to close but just enough for her to smell the crisp cleanliness and masculinity of his body. The smell was intoxicating, she suddenly felt slightly lightheaded. "Hagi?" She questioned quickly before falling slightly forward in her dizzy state. She felt his arms around her and her head being propped on his sturdy shoulders.

"Saya have you had your transfusion tonight?" Hagi asked worriedly. One hand on her waist the other on the back of her head.

Her movements were suddenly sluggish. 'Amazing…' She thought. 'I just worked up the courage to ask him if he would kiss me and I feel like I'm going to fall asleep.' She added. Saya turned her face slightly so that it was buried in the crook of his neck. "No, I was going to get it after I took a shower."

Hagi was suddenly above her as she laid on the bed. "Are you willing to take my blood?" He asked her permission first knowing full well that she didn't like doing it. However her health was in jeopardy, when he got a nod from her, he began un-bandaging his demonic hand.

She watched him closely. Watched the way he slowly drew the gleaming sliver blade of the dragger across the tormented flesh. How many times had he done this to help save her? How many times did he have to torture his own flesh for her sake? His flesh couldn't tell you the answers. Neither would he. Her eyes began to close partially but she could still see him.

Hagi raised his cupped hand to his lips and sipped the blood into his mouth. His human hand was on her face, touching her lips before resting on her cheek. His mouth was above hers, and suddenly on hers. Hagi's demonic hand, already healed, held him above her.

She felt his mouth open above hers and opened her to receive the blood. However before he was done with the exchange, she gained enough strength to raise her arms to him wrapping them around his back slightly. She slid her tongue into his still open mouth and against his tongue. She felt a surge of excitement when his tongue moved back against hers. Hagi didn't seem too uncomfortable with the situation, so she did the next best thing, she tugged him down on top of her.

Hagi abruptly pulled away from her, a small noise emitted from her at this. "Saya, you must rest."

She felt impish unexpectedly. "You could rest with me."

He pulled completely away from her, anger that he came to his senses. "You've had a long day, you should rest."

Saya frowned showing her disappointment. "If I were to rest could we 'talk' again about some more of my dreams?"

Hagi nodded standing next to her lying form.

"Could you play for me?" She asked turning on her side, uncaring that she was still in great need of a shower.

Hagi didn't answer her instead reached for the forgotten case and began to unclasp it. Taking out the cello and bow he took a second to prepare before playing. Saya falling into a light sleep and Hagi watching over her.

-

-

-

A/N: I think this is my third Saya/Hagi fic… I hope you like it… Review, flames are welcomed!

Luv lots,

BAngel


End file.
